


Life of a Witcher's Mate - Version 1

by Superherogeek1



Series: Life of a witcher mate [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ciri is their pup, Claiming Bites, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Geralt is alpha because he is Alpha wolf of his pack, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is his mate, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Meet the Family, Not actually A/B/O AU, Original Character(s), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Scenting, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Instincts, Wolf Instincts, and so are her dads, ciri is a little shit, geralt goes home, jaskier becomes similar to a witcher during mating process, jaskier goes home, mutant!jaskier, witcher!jaskier... kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: What if Witcher's were more animalistic than people realize? What if they have certain instincts that are difficult to over come?what would happen to a human when they agree to mate with a Witcher?read to find out ;)and remember  to go read version 2 as well!
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Character(s)
Series: Life of a witcher mate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728769
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Pups and Mates

It had been a few months since Cirilla had found Geralt in the woods and even though neither had any idea why, they had already built a strong father-daughter bond. It was destiny.

So, now that he and a dozing Ciri were on Roach on their way to Rivia, Geralt couldn't help but let his mind wander to the day they found each other.

_At the time, Geralt_ _had walked out of that forest with Cirilla held to his chest. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and his arms holding her protectively. The merchant and his wife had looked at the pair in confusion before the woman, Yeva had tried to take Ciri from his arms. However, neither expected the witcher's pupils to slit and for him to growl lowly, sharp teeth bared and obviously possessive of the snoozing girl in his arm. Yeva backed away and the witcher stands down slightly but still glares at her, almost challenging her to try and take his pup. After all, it would give him an excuse to rip her throat out._

_Obviously noticing that the witcher was not letting the girl go, the merchant and his wife just lead him into the guest room where they had insisted he rest. After grunting in appreciation, Geralt laid back on the bed without moving Cirilla from his lap so she was tucked to his chest as the merchant and Yeva sat on chairs beside him. He could tell they wanted an explanation._

_"Why do you act this way? Do you know her?" The merchant had asked once he was comfortable. Geralt looked down at his child, his pup, surprise and considered his answer._

_"She is my child surprise." He said "I saved her birth father. Unfortunately, her mother and father died when she was very young. Her grandmother and grandfather raised her as I had no intention of claiming her until she could choose for herself if she wished to go with me or stay at her home. A distant god father of sorts. But then she ran away after her grandparents were murdered and I have been trying to find her since I heard what had happened. My life as a witcher was never conducive to raising a pup, witchers are sterile for a reason, and I didn't wish for her to be ripped from her real parents because of some debt that she had no part in. People say witchers do not feel but they're wrong. I love her as a daughter and I hope she comes to love me as a father, or at the very least an uncle." Geralt had answered softly, his now round golden eyes stared down at her delicate face as he reached up and brushed his fingers gently through her hair. Unexpectedly though, a small shy smile lit up her face and she looked up at him._

_"I love you too, Dad." She had whispered tearfully. Geralt felt his own eyes tear up and he pressed a kiss to her forehead._

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke through the flashback and Geralt found he was on the outskirts of Rivia.

"Toss a coin to your witcher! Oh Valley of plenty…" Geralt could hear from the tavern down the road. With a small smile, Geralt shook Ciri awake.

"Hey, wake up. We're here." He said softly. Ciri sat up from where she was leaning against his front.

"Where are we?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Rivia."

"Where you're from?" She asked curiously as she looked around.

"Kind of. My mother lives here but I wasn't born here." He answered gruffly as he directs Roach to the tavern. He gets off and then helps Ciri down before tying off Roach. Geralt then took Ciri's hand and led her inside.

"Go get a table." Geralt said calmly then went to to order dinner before walking back to the table ciri had picked for them. He sits next to her and smiles softly as she immediately picks his arm up and puts it over her shoulder so she could cuddle against his side. She then puts his hand on her head and let's go of him. So, huffing a laugh at the obvious message, he starts gently running his fingers through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp like he knew she enjoyed.

"Dad? Is that song about you?" Ciri asked curiously as they listened to a certain bard sing his heart out.

"Yeah, Jaskier is an old friend. We traveled together for nearly 2 decades. I had begun to think of him as a possible mate, we were that close." Geralt said sadly as he watched the bard sing on the stage. The bard hadn't noticed them in the audience yet.

"Why don't you go to him?" Ciri asked, not even questioning Geralt's word choice for his and the Bard's relationship. She had heard early on that witchers tended to have more animalistic instincts and using words like mate and pup were normal.

"We had a bad fight about a year ago. I said some things I regret during a bad situation and he left. We haven't spoken since." Geralt said quietly. Ciri hums understandingly and gets up and walks towards Jaskier. Geralt just watches her go in resignation and takes a gulp of his mead.

Jaskier had finished singing when a little girl walks up with a smile

“Hello, deary. You’re not here alone are you?” Jaskier asked worriedly.

“No, I’m here with my dad. I just wanted to tell you that I liked your song.” the girl said with a smile.

“Thank you. It’s about an old long lost friend.” Jaskier said before he took a drink of his ale.

“Why was he lost?” the girl asked innocently.

“We had a fight. He said some things that hurt but I know he didn’t mean them. He was having a bad day and was hurting himself and he took it out on me since i was the only one there. I wish I could find him again, to tell him that I don’t blame him and I forgave him a long time ago.” Jaskier answered sadly. Unknown to both of them, Geralt could hear them and decided to go to them in the guise of telling Ciri that the food had arrived, which technically was true.

Geralt stood and walked over to the pair.

“Fiona, go back to the table. Our meal has arrived.” Geralt said as he walked up behind Jaskier.

“Ok dad!” she said happily before skipping past Jaskier who turned to introduce himself to the girls father but froze at the sight of his friend.

"Geralt?" Jaskier muttered in awe.

Geralt hums softly before doing something no one ever expected a witcher to do, he pulled Jaskier into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I was upset and I didn't mean any of it. With the exception of finding Fiona, you're the best thing to happen to me. I missed you." Geralt said quietly before pulling away.

"I understand and I forgive you. So? What are you doing in town? I thought you never wanted to come back?" Jaskier asked as he and Geralt walked over to the table.

"I had gotten bit by a ghoul saving a merchant and even though, ghoul bites aren't fatal for witchers, they hurt like a bitch and cause an extreme fever as our body gets rid of the virus. So as a result, I had a fever vision a few hours before meeting Fiona, who is actually Princess Cirilla of Cintra, but I'm the only one who calls her by her first name. She prefers Fiona. Anyway, it was a vision of my mother. I didn't remember her until I had the vision. I'm here to see if she's still alive. I'm 103 years old, Jeskier. There is a very real possibility that she's gone but I need to know why she left me on that road near Kaer Morhen." Geralt said softly as they sat down and he pulled his now full pup to his side. Jaskier nods and smiles softly before reaching over to pull some of the meat of the Turkey leg Geralt was currently taking a bite of. He pops the piece in his mouth and swallows before smiling sadly.

"Well, I hope you get your answer, my friend." Jaskier sighed before getting up. However, before he could make it far, Geralt grabbed his hand.

"Come with us. I missed you and I'm gonna need help taking care of the pup here. I'll need someone to stay with her when I get contracted." Geralt said hopefully and gestures to Ciri with his head. Jaskier looks into the round golden eyes and for the first time, noticed that they only appear round when Geralt looks at Roach, him and Fiona.

"Alright. I already have a room and it's got 2 beds. Come on. You two can bunk with me tonight and then we'll go find your mom in the morning." Jaskier said happily. Geralt smiles and quickly finishes his food before picking up Ciri who was close to falling asleep and followed Jaskier up to the room.

Once inside, Geralt lays Cirilla down on one bed, removes her boots and pulls the blanket up before kissing her forehead softly.

"Good night, Little Wolf, Love you." He whispered before going back over to the other bed and sitting down next to where Jaskier was laying on his side, watching them. Geralt removed his boots and his armor before laying down as well facing Jaskier.

"Hey, I really am sorry about what I said all those years ago." Geralt said quietly. Jaskier looks at him before leaning forward and before either know what is happening, their lips meet. Geralt freezes in surprise, making Jaskier pull back in fear and shame.

"I'm sorry, I-I-" Jaskier whispers in horror at what he'd done but is cut off by Geralt wrapping his hand around Jaskier's neck to pull him back down. Their lips meet again and Geralt immediately takes control of the kiss as Jaskier opens his mouth to him, letting the witcher explore all he wants.

Jaskier pulls away breathlessly and stares at Geralt in awe.

"I love you." He mutters at the golden ringed pupils slit in arousal.

"I love you too." Geralt rumbles and pulls their lips together again.

"AH! Seriously!? Can you two not do that when I'm in the room!" Ciri's voice sounds, making them jerk apart. Geralt looks over at Cirilla who is laying there scowling at them but the amusement in her eyes assured him that she accepted them.

"Sorry, little sparrow. Good night." Jaskier said with a small chuckle as he settled down on top of Geralt.

"It's fine. Goodnight, papa. Good night dad." She rolled her eyes and said with a yawn before she rolled over. Jaskier looks up at Geralt with tearful, happy eyes.

"She called me papa. Fuck, Geralt. Why do I already love her so much? I just met her." Jaskier mutters, complete awe and joy in his voice.

"I felt the same way when I found her. It's, dare I say, the work of destiny." Geralt chuckles before pressing a soft kiss to his bard's hair then relaxing against the pillows.

"Jas, can I ask you something important?" Geralt asked nervously. Jaskier propped himself up on his elbow and looked at him questioningly.

"Will you be my mate?" Geralt asked hopefully.

"Geralt, I can't give you an answer until I know what you mean by mate." Jaskier said quietly.

"That's fair. When witchers find that someone they are destined for and love with everything they are, they mate with that person. It's similar to marriage but so much more. A witcher's instincts are animalistic in nature and when we find our mate, we get very protective and possessive of our mate. I'll be compelled to claim you when we make love for the first time and by claiming I mean a deep bite on yours and my shoulder. Jaskier, you have to understand, if I claim you, you're mine, forever and you'll have to remember that you need to claim me too. 

Jas, after claiming, your body will physically change. You'll live as long as I do and vise versa, it's extremely rare for witchers to out live the death of their mate. Also, because of a compound in our saliva that activates when extremely aroused and is entered into the bloodstream directly, You'll become closer to what I am. More durable, more enhanced, stronger, faster. You need to understand the implications of being my mate if you want to truly be with me. If not, you need to leave. If you don't leave, and you don't accept, I may try to make you submit by using brute strength. I don't want to hurt you. That's why I always tried to keep you at arms length, every inch of me is screaming at me to pin you to the bed and make you mine without your consent and I don't want that for you. I want you to have a choice." Geralt explained worriedly. Jaskier looks at him in shock as he took in what Geralt just told him. Geralt could tell he was weighing every possible outcome of accepting and refusing but to his surprise, Jaskier grinned tearfully

"I accept. I'll be your mate but we need to wait to make love, only because Ciri is in the room." Jaskier said before leaning down and kissing the now grinning witcher beneath him. Geralt kissed down his neck and Jaskier jumped a little when he felt Geralt nip a little at his neck, obviously marking him. It would be enough to ward off others but not enough to change his physiology.

"That will have to do for now. Let's get some sleep." Geralt said before pulling Jaskier to him, allowing them both to fall asleep within seconds.


	2. mothers, sisters and gryffins

The next morning, Geralt, Jaskier, walked around with Cirilla riding Roach and eventually found where the sorceress, Visenna, lived. After tying off roach, they make their way up the cottage steps and Geralt knocks on the door. The door opens at they are met with a shocked auburn haired woman.

"Mother?"

...

...

Visenna of Rivia was enjoying her morning in the quiet cottage that she shared with her daughter, Marie, were talking over breakfast when a knock on the door sounded.

Visenna gets up to answer it and was shocked to find her son on her doorstep with another man at his side and a teen girl on his back.

"Mother?" Geralt asked uneasily, his eyes partially slit in caution. Visenna smiles tearfully and nods before stepping back and allowing them entrance.

The three walk in and the girl gets down and goes to cling to Jaskier as the woman pulls Geralt into a hug.

"I'm so glad I get this chance. Korin forced me to give you up. He wanted you aborted since you were sired by another terrible man that I do not want think about. Yet, I refused since you had no choice in being made, just as I had no choice to making you. So we compromised. That's why I left you at Kaer Morhen. I knew you would get a better chance at life there than in an orphanage. I'm so sorry, Henry. That monster, I said no, but he kept going and because of him you were sired and forced into this life." Visenna said tearfully against his armored shoulder.

He hums in understanding before they let go of each other before suddenly a different scent caught his nose. Visenna watches as his head tilts slightly, his eyebrows scrunch as he sniffs quietly while looking around the house.

"Who else is here? The other woman. Where is she?" Geralt said curiously, his tone going to his default toneless low pitch.

"Marie, come here please." Visenna called into the kitchen. Marie walks around the wall to see her mother with a hulking mass of an armored man standing with another man and a child. She looks at the white haired man in confusion as his slit pupil widen in shock.

"Mother, who is this?" Marie asked curiously. The man hums softly and stepped toward with a hand extended.

"My name is Geralt and I'm your big brother. Behind me is my mate, Jaskier, and my daughter, Fiona. I call her Cirilla or pup though." Geralt said warmly as she watches as his pupils widen as she smiles down at his daughter as she came up and held his hand.

"Nice to meet you Fiona. I'm your Aunt Marie." Marie said soothingly.

"Why do you call her pup?" Marie asked curiously. Geralt shrugs with a little grunt and mumbles about checking the bulletin then walks out the door leaving visenna and Marie in shocked confusion.

"Don't take it personally. They're all like that. He was completely alone for the first 80 or so years of his life and is taught at a young age that vulnerability gets you killed. He doesn't understand social behavior and it's hard for him to open up to people he's just met. He's known me for almost 25 years and he still has trouble opening up to me. You'll learn what all his grunts and hums mean the more time you spend with him. Give him space for now." Jaskier said reassuringly.

An hour later, Geralt hadn't come back so Marie went out to the tavern where Ciri said she sensed him. She walked in to see him talking to the town mayor at a table.

"Geralt? What's going on?" She said curiously as she walked up.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a job to do." Geralt said before turning back to the mayor.

"I'll have the gryffin in a few hours." He told the mayor before turning and guiding Marie towards the cottage.

"Why are you going after the gryffin? It's dangerous!" Marie asked worriedly.

"You really don't know what I am, do you?"

"No. Why?" 

"I'm a witcher, Marie. I'm the white wolf, that's why I call Fiona my pup and jaskier my mate." Geralt answers as they reach the cottage. Geralt opens the door and grabs his sword bag from where it sat next to the door. Jaskier looks up at Geralt in understanding.

"What are you going after now?" He asked as Citi gets up and hands him his potion.

"A gryffin. I should be back in a few hours. The mayor said it's already been injured so it shouldn't be too hard of a fight." Geralt said with a small shrug. He then took the potion from Ciri and kneeled down to hug her tightly.

"You be good for Jaskier. I'll probably be back around lunchtime. I love you." He mumbles before kissing her forehead and standing up. He then hugs Jaskier and whispers his love into the bard's ear before pulling away and nodding to Visenna and Marie before walking out the door, potion and swords in hand.

It's almost night fall and Jaskier was about to go out and look for Geralt when the witcher suddenly crashes in through the door covered in blood and clutching his ribs. He grunts in pain as he limps inside, his still black eyes finding Jaskier's before they roll back and he collapses.

"Dad!!!" Ciri cries and runs over to him.

"Geralt!" Visenna, Marie, and Jaskier yell in shock and follow Ciri over to him.

Jaskier reaches him first and immediately goes to work getting his shirt off to reveal a deep puncture that would kill a human in seconds.

"Sparrow, get his potion." He said shakily as he and Visenna start dragging him to a bed in a nearby room. 

The pain of his wound being cleaned startled Geralt a wake and he grunts in pain while Cirilla runs in with the potion.

"Dad, here. You need to drink this." Cirilla said worried. Geralt looks at her and gives her a small pained smile, obviously trying to reassure her he'll be alright before taking it and downing the contents.

Marie pulls Cirilla back while Jaskier pulls Visenna back as Geralt bows off the bed with a howl of pain. He grips the bed so hard it splinters in his hand. The wound heals before their very eyes and leaves Geralt a sweaty, breathless mess. Once Geralt relaxes, Ciri pushes away from Marie and timidly walks over to him.

"Dad?" She whimpers, making Geralt crack open an eyes and smile tiredly.

"I'm okay. Promise. Fuck, I hate that potion but really does its job well though. The potion hurts more than the wound itself. Now, come 'ere and give your old man some snuggles while I take a nap." Geralt said tiredly as he lifts his arm, silently inviting Cirilla to lay next to him. So, with a small sob, she clambers over to him and curls up against him and cries.

"Let's let them rest." Visenna says quietly to Marie as ciri calms while she and Geralt both start drifting off to sleep.

"We'll see you both in the morning. Thank you for your help." Jaskier says quietly before closing the door so he is left alone with his mate and their pup. Jaskier quietly sits next by Gerald's head and brushes a hand through both Ciri's and Geralt's hair as he waits for ciri to fall asleep. Once he's sure she's in a deep enough sleep, he picks her up and sets her on the bed in the room next to Geralt's then sets to work getting some warm water and a rag and after getting Geralt to strip naked, goes about cleaning the blood and sweat off his lover. He's halfway done when he looks up and sees two round golden eyes just watching him. Jaskier just scowled and continues his work, upset that Geralt had been hurt.

"You know I can smell your anger. I'm sorry for getting hurt like that. The information I got was wrong. It was the baby gryffin that was injured. The mother was completely healthy and severely pissed off." Geralt mumbles.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. I was so scared. I just got you back and now, I almost lost you." Jaskier whispered as tears ran down his face. However, he ignored them and continued trying to clean Geralt off. Geralt hums tiredly and closes his eyes again as Jaskier finishes his task. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew an equally naked Jaskier was laying down next to him and moving to holding him tightly.

"good night, my song bird." Geralt mumbles and kisses Jaskier's forehead before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Geralt woke late and came out to find Ciri reading on the floor next to the fire while Jaskier lounged on the couch and strummed his lute idly.

"Good morning." He mumbles gruffly as he walks over to the couch and, puts Jaskier's lute on the ground then plopped down with his face on Jaskie's stomach with a loud, long groan. Jaskier grunts at the sudden weight on his lower half but laughs softly and runs his fingers through Gerald's hair and scratches lightly at the bare muscular back the was presented to him.

"That was incredibly dramatic. I fear I'm rubbing off on you a little too much." Jaskier chuckles, making Geralt huff in annoyance but refuses to move from his spot.

"Nana and Aunt Marie went to the market. They said they'll be back soon." Cirilla said without looking up from her book. Geralt hums in acknowledgment but still doesn't move.

Marie and Visenna were walking around the market, looking for things they needed when they were stopped by the mayor.

"Visenna! Have you seen the witcher, he didn't return from the hunt last night and I need to give him his coin if he finished."

"Yes, he's at my hut. He got hurt and came there for medical attention. You can go there if you want, I'm sure he's awake by now. I won't be long." Visenna said calmly, making the mayor nod and walk off with a small thank you.

The mayor arrived at the hut and knocked on the door.

"It's open, come in." A voice called out, making the mayor open the door and walk in. There to his surprise was the witcher laying face down on the the bard's lap a teen girl sitting on the witcher's back and was braiding brightly colored flowers into his white hair. The bard looks up as and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry about him. He's sore from last night's fight and I'm actually very surprising he didn't wake up when you knocked on the door." Jaskier said as he rubbed Gerald's back, making the man purr happily. That deep rumble in his broad chest startled every but Jaskier couldn't help but coo.

"Melitele, he's purring." Jaskier squeals.

"Don't wake Dad up, Jas! He needs sleep!" The girl said warningly before continuing to braid more flowers into his hair.

The mayor was surprised to see the witcher so docile. Many thought witchers to be monsters but what he was seeing was a purring man who was cuddling another and sleeping peacefully while his daughter did his hair up with flowers.

"It's of no consequence. I assume he finished the job?" The mayor asked.

"Yeah, he finished the job and he told me last night after he healed that there were actually two gryffins: a mother and a baby. He told me it was the baby that had been injured and that the mother was very angry and protective of her cub. She gave him a pretty bad puncture, one that would kill a normal human in seconds. He lasted just long enough to get in through the door before collapsing." Jaskier said quietly as Citi finished the last braid.

"Oh. Well, I'm deeply sorry that our misinformation caused such an injury. Please tell him when he wakes that I doubled the amount due since he took care of two gryffin instead of the one like we agreed. The coins are in this bag here and here's the rest." The mayor said regretfully as he set the bag on the table then set another bad down.

"I'm already awake ya know." Geralt said softly as he moved to roll over and pulled Ciri to lay on top of him. The mayor watched as the girl sighs happily and snuggles up against the witcher who smiles lightly and kisses her hair.

"I apologize for waking you, Sir."

"Don't worry about it. The only reason I didn't move was because I know your no threat and that if I moved my head, it would mess the braids up." Geralt said with a small shug.

"If I may, you had your back turned to me. How did you know I'm not a threat?" The mayor asked curiously.

"Your scent is calm and slightly regretful, I can't smell nor hear any kind or weapon on you. Also my pup and my mate have calm heartbeats and don't smell of fear at all." Geralt said with a smirk.

"You can smell emotions like that?" The mayor asked curiously.

"Yes. In a way. Fear smells of rancid milk. Happiness usually smells like fresh rain in a forest. Anger smells of burning spice and cinder. lust and arousal usually smell of sweet nectar, like flowers. I can also tell if people are armed too because I can hear the steel or silver clink in the holster, I can smell the oil and the iron in the metal itself as well as the leather of the strap and the scabbard. I can also hear the slight difference in the footfall as a person adjust their weight to compensate for the heavy metal on their side or back." Geralt answered truthfully.

The mayor looks at him in shock before chuckling.

"Well, thank you, White Wolf, for helping take care of our problem." The mayor said before bidding them goodbye. The mayor then walked out just as Marie and Visenna walked in. And at the sight of Geralt with flowers braided into his hair, Marie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hardy har har! Jaskier and I are going to go out. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Ciri, stay here. Jaskier and I have some things that we need to discuss that don't concern you." Geralt said before getting up and placing Ciri on the couch and handing her her book before pulling Jaskier out of the room and into the bedroom so they can get dressed.

"Grab your oils and your coins." Geralt told Jaskier, who did as he's told before allowing Geralt to pull him out the front door.


	3. Claiming and Transformations

A half hour later, Geralt was closing and locking the inn door. He then turned to Jaskier who automatically noticed the predatory look in Geralt's eyes.

"You're sure about this? Once it's done, there's no going back." Geralt asked as he pulls his shirt off as Jaskier lays himself on the bed. 

"Please claim me Geralt." Jaskier whimpers. The smell of complete willingness, hope, and arousal permeates the air and Geralt feels his brain fog up and be reduced to just instincts.

The snarl from Geralt shocked Jaskier but he couldn't help but moan as Geralt crosses the room in a blink of an eye and literally tears his clothes off his body.

"Please Geralt." Jaskier moans as he arches his back to grind against Geralt. Unfortunately, Geralt decided he was alpha wolf and pinned Jaskier with one hand to the bed. One hand was around his throat, squeezing just enough to establish dominance. And the other hand held both of Jaskier's hands above his head and pressed his hips to the bard so Jaskier couldn't move his hands and couldn't arch his back to gain friction. Jaskier notices the situation and immediately relaxes, submitting easily under his mate. Only after Jaskier relaxed his body did Geralt let go and begin to quickly work him open with the oils they brought.

Once Jaskier could take 3 fingers easily, Geralt pulled away, which earned him a high pitched whine of disappointment. After all, he had been so close. Geralt then slicked up his cock and pressed into his mate's entrance. 

He was so big, making Jaskier moaned loudly as Geralt bottomed out.

"Oh Geralt. Please fuck me. Please fuck me hard please. I want to feel you for days." Jaskier begged. Geralt moans and starts pounding into him.

It was an hour later that Geralt finally orgasmed, biting down hard onto Jaskier's neck, making the bard bite him as well as a 3rd dry orgasm rocked through him. 

It was almost instantaneous the burning sensation they both felt. Geralt pulled out of Jaskier just in time as the bard began to groan in pain before he suddenly started to convulse as he physically changed. 

Geralt watched in fear and slight awe as his mate became bigger, more muscular and durable. His brown hair turned blond, his skin turned a lighter tan, freckles appeared, he even appeared to grow an inch or two to match Geralt's height.

Once Jaskier stopped convulsing, he laid breathing heavily and Geralt shook him lightly.

"Jas?" He whimpered worriedly. 

Jaskier groaned before opening his eyes to reveal metallic silver grey eyes that were slit much like Geralt's.

Jaskier looks around in shock, he could see every little detail around him and he could hear the barmaid talking in the tavern a few floors down. He could also smell something that he instinctively knew as worry coming from Geralt.

"Oh fuck. Is this what it's like to be you?" Jeskier asked softly. Geralt nods and smiles tearfully before pulling Jaskier to him.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Geralt whispered into his shoulder as he held his mate tightly. 

"I'm alright, love." Jaskier sighed as he nuzzled Geralt's shoulder while Geralt did the same. Geralt felt Jaskier kissing his way up his neck and face until their lips met in a desperate kiss.

"You want a round 2?" Geralt asked against his lips.

"Yes, but be gentle. I'm sore." Jaskier answered before they fell back on the bed again.

Later the next day, Geralt and Jaskier were getting ready to leave the inn when Jaskier noticed his reflection in the mirror.

"Holy crap! I'm blond and my eyes are silver and slit like your's" he shouts in shock. Geralt chuckles softly as he came over behind Jaskier and held him from behind.

"Yes. Original Witchers have gold eyes, witcher mates have silver eyes. And since your hair was a very dark brown, you became a blond. When I was human, my hair was a light brown with my mother's red tint that showed up only in the right sunlight. That plus the amount of sun I get, my hair is so bleached out that it's white. If I stayed indoors as much as you did, I'd be just a little lighter blond than you are now. Your hair will also grow faster now. It's why my hair is long, so I don't have to go into a barber every week. I just cut the ends off with a knife every week." Geralt said quietly as he mouthed at the claim mark on Jaskier's shoulder. 

"Wow." Jaskier breathed.

"Mhmm. And you're going to need to be extremely careful when doing things. You have the strength of a witcher now. You could accidentally snap your lute in half just by picking it up or you could break Ciri's arms while hugging her. I suggest you allow her to help you learn what amount of strength to use. Just let your arms drape over her without squeezing at all and then squeeze tighter in small increments until she tells you to stop. Leaning your strength is priority right now." Geralt said seriously, making Jaskier freeze and looked at his mate in the mirror. Geralt immediately smelled fear rolling of Jaskier.

"It'll be alright, song bird. You'll learn to control it just like every other witcher has." Geralt said soothingly as he rubbed his hands along Jaskier's back, scratching lightly as he went.

Later. Geralt pulled Jaskier by the hand into his mother's cottage.

"We're back!" Geralt called out. Jaskier smiled as he could hear Ciri gasp in excitement and smell her happiness from where she was in her room. Ciri came running out but stopped short at Jaskier's new appearance.

"What the hell? Where is papa, dad!?" She said, her tone angry and accusing.

"It's me, little sparrow. Your dad and I mated and I got a few mutations out of it." Jaskier spoke softly, making ciri gape at him in shock before running to him and hugging him tightly. Jaskier slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in his hair.

"Tell me if I'm holding you too tight. I haven't gotten ahold of this new strength yet." Jaskier mumbles as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, revealing in her sweet scent of Vanilla, citrus blossoms, and warm sugar.

"Your right, Geralt. She smells like a cookie." Jaskier chuckles as he looks over at his mate from over their pup's head. Geralt nods and goes over and hugs them both, effectively sandwiching Citi between them.

"You're heartbeat is like dad's now." Ciri says with her ear to his chest.

"Yeah. I'm basically just like Geralt but I just don't have the same training he does. Speaking of which, I need to ask both something. I know I don't talk about my past much and that because I basically l turned my back on it and left. Truth is I'm not a Viscount. I'm a Prince of Erlenwald. You're birth father, ciri, was my adopted brother. But the reason I didn't say anything at their proposal feast was because he and I had a bad falling out when he was cursed. And because my adopted parents and my 2 older adoptive brothers were all strong, confident, and pretty badass if I do say so myself, I was the black sheep of the family. The fact that I was adopted, my love for music, and my more feminine qualities created a chasm between my adoptive family and I. Now, why I'm telling you all this is that I was invited back to Erlenwald for my younger sister's wedding. She and my adopted mom were always the ones I got along with the most. and since you're of Erlenwald blood, I figured we should all go. They don't have a problem with mutants or homosexuality there. They accept both and maybe my sister would be okay with making it a double wedding. That way, we could be married in the human way too and Ciri could meet her birth family. And Geralt, you can train me on the way." Jaskier explained before looking at Geralt hopefully. Geralt just smiled tearfully and nodded, leaning over Ciri's head to kiss him.

"Fuck you three are adorable." Marie's voice cuts through the air, making them all jump apart and Geralt to jump in front of both Ciri and Jaskier and growl protectively. Jaskeir noticed instinct had overtaken his mate's mind and immediately stepped around Geralt and pressed his hands to Geralt's chest and rested his forehead against his mate's.

"Geralt, love, it's alright. They won't hurt us." Jaskier said reassuringly, making Geralt shake himself out of it and relax. Geralt just closed his eyes and moved his face to nose at Jeskier's claim mark to breath in Jaskier's scent to calm himself before turning back to his nervous mom and sister.

"I'm sorry. Instincts are hard to push away sometimes, especially when I'm startled. The way witchers are made, we acquire a lot of animalistic qualities, including extreme protective instincts to protect our mates and pups. It doesn't help that you two have extremely quiet footsteps." Geralt said calmly. Visenna nods and smiles.

"Can I hug you, Jaskier?" She asks, looking between her son and his mate. Geralt nudges him forward and Jaskier smiles before hugging the woman to him.

"I'm pleased to have met you, Miss Visenna." Jaskier said quietly.

"You will call mom, young man. You're my son-in-law after all." Visenna said sternly, making Jaskier chuckle.

"Yes, mom."

"And now that you're part of this family, I want to give you this before you head off. Think of it as a wedding gift." Visenna said with a smile before reaching behind a counter and pulled out a silver sword.

"It belonged to another witcher that came through here almost 50 years ago, he unfortunately, didn't make it but he wanted it to go to the next witcher I came across." She said before handing it to Jaskier. Jaskier unsheathed it partially and he could hear Geralt's breath hitch.

"Can I see that?" Geralt asked quietly. Jaskier hands it to him gently and is immediately bombarded by the sheer grief he sensed from his mate.

"I recognize this sword. It was Zieeks. He was my best friend at Kaer Morhen. I actually bought this custom made for him after graduation." Geralt mutters as he sits down on the couch heavily and stroked his hand against the leather holster. He traced the small rune that meant 'eternity' with a sad smile.

"I engraved this rune so he would always know that I'd be there for him." He told them before looking up at Jaskier and ciri who were watching him with sadness.

Geralt presses a small kiss to the rune before holding the sword out to Jaskier.

"You should keep it. I can't think of anyone else worthy enough to wield his sword. I know he would want you to have it." Geralt said lovingly before kissing his mate then turning slightly to hug his pup tightly in his arms and ciri revelled in the protectiveness and the love that came with that hug.


	4. Return of the lost prince

After leaving Rivia, Geralt, Jaskier, and Cirilla traveled to Jaskier's sister's wedding. They stayed in Inns when they could spare the coin, and if they couldn't they slept under the stars. Jaskier had never realized just how much sleeping on the hard ground didn't affect Geralt, like it had him until after they mated. It really wasn't any more diffident that a hard mattress now. 

The 2 weeks they traveled was definitely a happy one, even if it was painful on Jaskier's part. They had found out Jaskier was now capable of sorcery. So, Geralt got him up at dawn every day and they would train until lunch then he would practice magic with both Ciri and Yennefer, who portaled in for their magic lessons. Afterwards, Jaskier would find a stream or a lake nearby and wash off while Geralt went hunting and Yennefer gossiped with ciri. Then after dinner, Yennefer would portal away, leaving the three to their night.

Geralt was incredibly impressed that after the week, Jaskier had become so proficient in swordsmanship and skilled in making multiple potions, spell casting, and sign casting. To their surprise, Geralt presented his mate with the medallion that he had taken from the dead witcher that the striga killed. Geralt explained proudly that only witcher graduates get the medallions and in Geralt's opinion, Jaskier was now equal to any freshly graduated witcher.

Both Jaskier and Geralt knew it was because his previous swordsmanship lessons in the castle as a boy that helped him get so good so fast. They also found out that Jaskier's clothes didn't fit anymore and that he now knew why Geralt wore black. It concealed blood stains but also helped him not be spotted by monsters while hunting at night. So, at Jaskier's request, they all went shopping and got black clothes and a blue performing outfit in Jaskier's size and white and tan clothes in Ciri's size. The blue cloak was traded for matching silver daggers and a new book. They also got Jaskier his own armor that was very similar to Geralt's.

Jaskier found it funny, much to Gerald's annoyance, to walk around grunting and humming. His impersonation of his mate was spot on if he did say so himself.

It definitely annoyed the older witcher but the laughter that erupted from Ciri when Jaskier gave an exaggerated grunt, made him keep his thoughts to himself.

After the first week and after multiple well paying jobs and Jaskier's performances, they saved up enough to buy a horse, so Jaskier wouldn't have to walk. They couldn't afford another at the moment so Ciri swapped between her two dads when she wanted to ride with someone.

It was late afternoon when the three arrived at Erlenwald's royal castle. They all dismounted the horses and Jaskier held hands with both Geralt and Cirilla as he guided them to the palace door. Once there, Jaskier took a deep breath and knocked on the palace door. They waited only a few minutes before the door was opened by the princess herself. She looked up at the two men and the teen girl in shock.

"Um, who are you?" Princess Tarabella asked.

"My little bellflower, fuck, you grew up. It's me, Julian. I just look different." Jaskier said reassuringly. Princess Tarabella looks at him in shock before jumping into his arms.

"No one ever called me that but you. Fuck! Julian, you actually came." She cried into his shoulder.

"Of course I did." Jaskier said quietly and smiled as her scent that really did resemble a bellflower. After a few minutes they pull away and Jaskier takes Geralt's hand as Tarabella led them in the door and to where the rest of the royal family was.

Inside the royal common room, King Zardari, Queen Sabathia and Prince William were talking quietly when suddenly Princess Tarabella ran in.

"Julian is back, with guests!" She said before gesturing behind her. The royal family watch as two extremely large men walk in with a nervous looking teen girl gripping the white haired man's hand. Both men were dressed in black armour had light hair and metallic eyes. Prince William immediately knew both the men were witchers because of the medallions around each of their necks. The witcher who had blond hair, silver slit eyes, stopped just inside the room and brushed a comforting hand down the girl's hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead before meeting the other witcher's eyes with a smile. He then turned to them and smiled a very familiar smile.

"Mother, Zardari, William, I got an invite for Tarabella's wedding. I figured I'd come by and bring my family with me. I want you to meet my mate, which is basically husband plus some in witcher terms, Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf. And I want to introduce our daughter Princess Cirilla of Cintra. She's Urcheon and Princess Pavetta's biological daughter. Geralt saved Urcheon's life during the betrothal party and claimed law of surprise in payment just like how Urcheon claimed law of surprise after saving Pavetta's biological father. Prevetta was revealed to be pregnant at the party, making it known that Geralt would have a child surprise which was Cirilla. So, Mother, Zardari, meet your biological granddaughter. William, Tarabella, meet your niece." Jaskier said warmly as ciri nervously walked up to clutch at his arm and shyly hide her face in his side.

Sabathia walked up to them in awe and immediately hugged Jaskier tightly then hugged Cirilla. Then to everyone's surprise she pulled Geralt into a hug, making the older witcher squeak in surprise and freeze. Geralt hoped no one heard the very unmanly sound he made but the sheer amusement and surprise in Jaskier's eyes and the smug smile on those lush lips told him his mate had heard. Geralt growled low in his throat.

"Don't you dare." He growled to his mate, and if Jaskier didn't sense the utter embarrassment rolling of Geralt in waves he would have been slightly nervous. Jaskier held those slit yellow eyes as long as he could but eventually whined and looked away, conceding dominance to Geralt.

Unfortunately the royal family caught the interaction as the queen stepped away from the predatory man she had hugged. Ciri chuckle softly and takes the queen's hand and squeezes softly.

"Don't worry about them. Dad is the dominant one of the pair and judging by the smug and amused look on papa's face, he was going to tease dad about something and dad was just telling him not to. They're always like this. Dad is a witcher, which they have more animalistic qualities and after mating with papa, papa mutated as a result of something in dad's saliva that only activates with intense arousal. That's why papa looks so much different than he did. They both have bite marks on their shoulders, I'm sure that was where saliva met bloodstream. Dad told me that a witcher's mate always undergo a transformation to compliment the witcher. He said how papa's brown hair turned blond and how his body became like a witcher, strong, fast, durable. Every mate of a witcher has silver eyes, just like all witchers have gold eyes. Dad also told me how their lifespans will match, if dad dies, papa will too and vice versa. And now, after dad finished training papa, dad gave him a medallion which makes him an official witcher now." Ciri explains while Jaskier and Geralt stare each other down until humans see Jaskier whine and look away in an obviously submissive way. The move makes Geralt smirk and hug Jaskier to him. Jaskier smiles with his eyes closed and hums as he nuzzles Geralt's neck.

"I'm glad you found someone, my son. And thank you, Geralt of Rivia, for saving my son and for taking care of my granddaughter in her parents absence." Zardari said warmly as he came over and hugged Cirilla.

"You're welcome. Thank you for having us, You're Highness." Geralt said calmly.

"No problem, my son. Since you are of this family now, you may call me father, and my wife, mother." Zardari said warmly.

It was such a nice sentiment that they didn't expect Geralt to freeze before excusing himself and walking out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Zardari asked worriedly.

"In a way. Geralt's birth-father raped his mother and his mother's husband didn't want him. He gave her a choice to either abort him or abandon him. So, she left him at Kaer Morhen when he was 4. He's never had a family until I met him when he was about 78. Now, suddenly within a couple months, he reunited with his mother, met his half-sister, gained a daughter, mated with me, and now suddenly he gain's another mother, a father, and two siblings. He's having trouble hiding that he's overwhelmed and scared he'll lose everyone. He ran because he thinks that if you see him as weak, you'll abandon him like every other parent figure he's had. He's known me for almost 30 years and even now that we're mated which is basically marriage for witchers he has a hard time opening up or relying on me. He was completely alone for 80 years of his life. He doesn't even remember his birthday. Everyone says witchers don't have emotions, that they don't feel. They are so wrong. They feel, and they feel deeper than humans, that's why they're usually blank faced and cold. The things people say about witchers are horrific and it hurts him alot, just like it does every other witcher. So they learn very quickly that if they don't show emotion, if they don't show that they're crying inside, then the insults don't get worse or more painful because people don't see that it gets to them. Geralt and I talked about it one time. I asked him what monster he was most afraid of and to my horror, he said humans. His explanation was that unlike actual monsters who kill when afraid or hungry, humans kill each other for any reason and they are capable of such pain and manipulation. And I've witnessed why Geralt is so fearful of humans. I've seen him stoned as he walks out of a town, after killing their monster. I've seen humans yell and scream that he's no better than the monster's he kills. A few people even tried to take Cirilla away and asked her why she would ever want to stay with that monster. I've been asked 'how can I love that thing?' And all of this was when Geralt was right beside us." Jaskier sighed sadly before looking back over his shoulder.

"I should go find him. Can you take Cirilla to where we're staying? She doesn't have to stay there but just let her know where it is. Maybe even take her to the library. She likes to read." He said before excusing himself to find Geralt.

A followed the tug in his mind to where his mate was to see him sitting on the ground meditating a little ways away from where a few knights were sparing.

Jaskier knew he was uncomfortable, stressed, and a little upset so he sighed and walked over to him, making Geralt open his eyes and look at him blankly. However, Jaskier could tell he was upset.

"Come on. Get up. We're hunting." Jaskier said as he held out a hand but Geralt just cocks an eyebrow at him.

"You and I both know that it'll make you feel better and help us both relax. Now, come on, my wolf. Catch me if you can." Jaskier yelled after poking Gerald's nose and taking off running. His enhanced hearing could hear Geralt's playful growl as he took off after him.

In the castle, William and Terabella were watching their brother and his mate run around the grounds, across the roofs, and along walls. They had to admit, it looked fun.

"What are you watching?" Sabathia asked curiously as she came up with Ciri in tow.

"Geralt and Julian are playing tag. It seems to be just what Geralt needed." William said with a little chuckle as a auditable yelp escaped Jaskier's throat as Geralt tackled him, causing them to roll down along the ground in a tangle of limbs. 

"They aren't playing tag you know. Papa is helping dad exercise his hunting instincts. Dad once told me that before they broke up, papa would run off into the words and see how long he could last before dad found him and caught him. It helps calm dad down because it let's him fall back on baser instincts and doesn't let him think too deeply about anything. It's also good fun for both of them."she said as they watched the two men roll down a hill. When they came to a stop Geralt pinned Jaskier to the ground with their face's inches apart. The two men both started laughing as Geralt laid himself along Jaskier's stomach and nuzzled against Jaskier's neck. Then suddenly Jaskier jerked with a yelp then started playing smacking Geralt who was laying loudly.

"Hey! No biting, you brute!" Jaskier said, faking a punch, officially instigating a play fight. The queen watched in amusement as the two rolled around on the ground, wrestling roughly. Then suddenly Geralt had Jaskier in a hold with his leg and arm bent at a weird angle and Jaskier was wiggling and slapping the ground.

"Uncle! Uncle! I yield! Get off me you oaf!" Jaskier yelled, making Geralt let go and laying down on his back next to Jaskier who was on his stomach still. Jaskier then takes a deep breath and sits up along Geralt's head. Geralt shifts so his head was in Jaskier's lap and smiles up at him. 

"You're getting better at avoiding me." Geralt said through the purrs that escaped his chest as Jaskier started playing with his hair.

"It helps that I can hear you coming and sense how close you are." Jaskier said quietly.

"You know your family has been watching us the whole time, right?" Geralt asked with a smirk. Jaskier looks up to see his mother, Cirilla, William and Terabella standing at the watching them, smirking widely. Jaskier scowl them and casts a small spell that closes the shutters they're looking through.

"Nice work." Geralt said with a smile before sitting up and pressing a kiss to Jaskier's lips.

They kissed languidly for a while until they heard William running up.

"Julian, Geralt, father said to fetch you for dinner." He said with a smile. Geralt sighs and stands up then holds his hand out to Jaskier.

Thinking Geralt is gonna help him up, Jaskier takes Geralt's hand. However, much to William's amusement, Geralt does help Jaskier up but then proceeds to throw the bard over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I order you!" Jaskier yelled, as he kicked his feet. Geralt just swats his ass, making Jaskier yelp and winks at the smirk William sends him.

"Fuck you!" Jaskier snarls as he wiggles harder which only earns him a harder smack and a chuckle.

"I'll fuck you later, love. Now isn't the time."

Jaskier whines and submits as Geralt kneads his hand against his ass as they walk, making Geralt chuckle softly.

That evening, after dinner, Geralt and Jaskier both tuck Cirilla into bed in her own room before walking to their room hand in hand. Upon arrival, they quickly bathed and climbed into bed together without bothering to get dressed.

They lay in comfortable silence until Jaskier rolls over to kiss Geralt deeply.

"You promised to fuck me later. It's later." Jaskier mumbles as Geralt pulls away and starts kissing his way down Jaskier's neck. 

...

And fuck him he did.


	5. Dara

A few days later, after theirs and Tarabella's double wedding they left Erlenwald. They traveled north north-east until one night, while Geralt, Jaskier and Ciri sat peacefully around a campfire, Geralt sat up and looked around.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Jaskier asked tiredly from where he had laid in Geralt's lap.

"Kaer Morhen. I hear the call. That's why I was kept feeling like we should move." Geralt mumbles before blinking and looking down at Jaskier's confused expression "I didn't realize that the call was the reason I've been feeling this irresistible pull to keep moving north-east. Every winter, instinct drives us to go to Kaer Morhen. Sometimes we can resist it but every year we do it comes back worse than before. It feels like a pull that makes geese flying south for the winter. Kaer Morhen is a gathering place and a home for all witchers of the school of wolf and it's a safe haven from the elements. It's still extremely cold there but there are dry beds, warm food, hardy vodka and good company that is free. Plus, I need to introduce you and we need to get you a witcher mate medallion. This one is for original witchers, not that any humans know that. I gave you this so any royals knew you weren't their subject and you have a place in the school of wolf. Vesemir and my brothers will have to test you then if they think you're good enough, you'll get your own medallion and you'll get a steel and a silver sword. We'll continue traveling in the morning." Geralt said as he laid down and made himself comfortable. Then gestures for Ciri to come lie down between him and Jaskier before they all quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Geralt, Jaskier, and Ciri in the market of some backwater town near the blue mountains when suddenly Geralt's ears pick up two familiar voices. Geralt looks up from where Jaskier was looking at shirts with Ciri to see his brothers across the road looking at weapons.

"Hey bitch1 and bitch2!" Geralt yelled, making the market freeze as the two other witchers look up and smile.

"Hey pretty boy! Are you actually showing up this year?" Lambert called back immediately as he and Eskel meet Geralt in the middle or the road and hug each other tightly, inhaling each other's scent. Eskel pulls back in confusion.

"You smell different." He said in confusion but Geralt just smiles and puts an arm around each of his brother's shoulders.

"There's someone I want to meet." Geralt said bouncing on his feet happily. 

The nearby villagers watch in shock as the witchers act like human brothers and start joking and laughing with each other, even throwing fake punches at each other. For mutants thought to have no feelings, they were obviously very happy and excited to see each other. 

Geralt leads them over to the stall where Jaskier was still trying to get Ciri into something green, claiming it'll match her eyes. The poor shopkeeper didn't know what to do and just sat there in confused silence.

"Pup, Darling, I want to introduce you to my brothers." Geralt said excitedly, making Jaskier look up at them and smile.

Eskel and Lambert were definitely confused at first, seeing this unknown witcher that looked to be their age but then the man looked up and silver eyes met their own gold. 

"You mated?! About fucking time!" Eskel yelled as he turns to Geralt and punches him in the arm while Lambert crowed in laughter and held out his hand. Eskel scowls at a very smug Geralt as he dropped a few coins into Lambert's hand.

"I can't believe you actually did it, you crazy bastard." Lambert cackles as Eskel sighed in exasperation.

"Congratulations, big bro." Eskel said with a proud smile and hugged Geralt tightly and clapped him on the back.

They then pulled away and Eskel pulled Jaskier into a hug as well while Lambert bowed dramatically to Ciri before sweeping her up into his arms. Ciri laughed loudly as she's picked up by her under arms and held up as Lambert looked her over.

"I'm your Awesome Uncle Lambert and you little puppy, are adorable." Lambert said with a grin before she's hauled up and put on his shoulders.

"Welcome to the family, Lark. You too, pup." Eskel said with a smile and he ruffles Jaskier's hair and presses a kiss to Ciri's hand from where she's seated.

* * *

The small pack of witchers and their pup hang out together for the rest of the day until they decide it's time to start moving towards Kaer Morhen.

On the ride, Ciri sits with Geralt as she watches the pack of witchers interact with each other. It really was something how they all seem much younger and happier when they're together. She almost started to doze off, happy against the warm back of her dad when suddenly a little pebble hit her. She sat up straight and looks around only for her eyes to meet Dara's wide, fearful eyes.

"Dad! Wait!" Ciri yelled, making them all pull to a stop. She jumped off Roach and ran into the forest after Dara who had fearfully turned and fled.

"Dara! wait!" She called, making him stop and allowed her to tackle him to the ground. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him close.

"I missed you." She whispers against him as she sits up to look at him. However then suddenly, Geralt, Jaskier, Eskel, and Lambert burst through the trees behind them swords drawn.

"Ciri! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Jaskier fretted as Geralt, Eskel and Lambert circled Dara.

"I'm fine, papa. Dara wouldn't hurt me. He found me in the woods after cintra fell and saved my life more times than I can even think." Ciri said softly, making the other's put their swords away. Ciri pulled Dara to her again and smiled as Dara held her tightly. Geralt sighed and suddenly Dara was engulfed in a black cloak and his beanie was pulled from his head and replaced by a new one. Dara squeaked and tried to hide his ears but Geralt just chuckles.

"Relax, kid. No one here is gonna hurt you. I knew you were an elf the moment I caught your scent. And anyone who saves my daughter's life at risk of their own has my respect and approval." Geralt said soothingly as he gently pulled the hat down over his ears. Lambert takes Ciri back to the horses while Geralt and Jaskier keep Dara back for a few minutes.

"So, Dara. If you hurt her, they won't find your body. You understand this, yes?" Jaskier said curiously as he picked at his nails with a dagger.

"And you better tell her you like her. And you better treat her right when you do. She's our pup. Our daughter, their niece. You know she wouldn't jump off a horse like that for just anyone." Geralt said calmly as he gestures to Jaskier and himself then to Eskel and Lambert. Dara just swallows the lump in his throat and nod.

"Good. Now, come on. You're not stay out here alone anymore." Geralt said gently as he puts a hand on Dara's back and tries to guide him to the horses. Unfortunately his hand was knocked away and Dara pulled our his small knife.

"You can't take me, I won't let you." Dara said shakily. The witchers look between the knife and him before chuckling.

"I like you. I'm adopting you. You're mine now." Lambert said in amusement before taking Dara's hands which surprise the elf and helped rearrange his fingers on the knife.

"Hold it like that you can get a swipe with it and your hands won't slip down the blade. Aim for the abdomen, throat, eyes, arms and back of thighs and the tendon at the ankle. When you get better, you can go for the chest but wait until you're better becauseid younger it wrong, yourknife couldn't stuck in the rub cage and that'll leave you weaponpless." Lambert said pointing to each place on his own body.

Dara just looks at him in confusion.

"Why would you teach me this. I don't know you, you don't know me. What makes you think I won't try it on you first chance I get." Dara asked softly.

"Kid, we've been training to kill since we were young kids. We were all about 10 when we were brought to Kaer Morhen. Geralt was 5. We have training to defend ourselves. You don't. Even if you manage to escape, you'll have a useful skill that can save your life. And we aren't keeping you prisoner, kid. We're giving you a chance for a home, to be a kid, to be with Cirilla. All witchers were all either abandoned, orphaned or sold to the school but we made a home in each other. We're giving you a chance to do the same." Eskel said warmly. Dara watched them silently before nodding and putting the knife away.

The witchers led him to the horses and Dara was hoisted up to sit with Lambert. They then carried on towards the keep.


	6. A/N: version 2 is up

so I got something to tell my readers.

One: thank you guys so much for all your kudos and you comments! Seeing that inbox notification always make me so happy.

Two: I'm currently writing another version of this fic. I will continue this fic but I had two ways that I wanted this to go and I tried deciding on one but it didn't work. So you're getting both versions. Chapters 1 & 2 are basically the same but then the plot will branch off in chapter 3. ~~I will post 'a life of a witcher's mate version 2' when I finish the 3rd chapter~~

Version 2 is now up! please go check it out!

The wedding what Jaskier is like as a witcher will be inspired by **'until the end of time'** by **@Thevagabondboy**

I suggest you go read they're series called '[sing me a song'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603039)

It's amazing.

Please everyone, go check out version two. It's much different than this one and more developed. I look forward to seeing what you all think!


End file.
